


Monster in the Closet

by ExistentialCloud



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Gen, Horror, I had the idea and my brain held me hostage until i wrote it, Joshua has an artificial larynx, Post Game AU, Second Person, childish fear, tma inspired because I’m a fool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExistentialCloud/pseuds/ExistentialCloud
Summary: Your name is Joshua Freeman, you’re five years old, you love cowboys, and you’ve been staring at the thing in the closet for an hour now.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	Monster in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I had other fics planned to become my first one for this fandom, but man I couldn’t stop thinking about this. Not planning on writing a second part but who knows really.

Your name is Joshua Freeman, you’re five years old, you love cowboys, and you’ve been staring at the thing in the closet for an hour now. 

It’s yellow eyes are the only thing you can see in the darkness of your room. You want to scream, to yell for your dad, but you can’t. Your talking stick is on the nightstand next to you. You know that if you move, even an inch, that the monster in the closet will launch out and attack you. 

In the darkness of your room, it’s hard to pick out any details of the monster. What little moonlight peeks through the blackout curtains your dad hung up last week to help avoid the New Mexico heat reflects off its head and off the sharp teeth that peek out of its mouth. 

You aren’t sure if it’s even looking at you, it’s eyes were pointed towards the cowboy dresser on the other side of the room, but you could feel that it knew your were looking. It knew that you were keeping it pinned with your stare, and that if you looked away it would move and eat you up like the monsters you saw on tv when your dad didn’t know you had snuck downstairs. 

There is a soft creak from the hallway, footsteps on the hardwood. You freeze, heart beating fast in your chest, as you watch the monster move. It’s head turns towards the door, a clawed hand reaches out of the closet to grasp at the door that covered it. 

With its gaze adverted, you feel safe enough to reach and grab your talking stick. You don’t move, it’s eyes shifting back towards you. Something hot and wet trickles down your face and you know you’re crying.

Another creak, it’s gaze turned back to the door, and you know it’s your only chance. You throw off your covers and run to the door as fast as your little legs can carry you. You fling the door open and run to your dad’s room, talking stick pressed against your throat. 

“Daddy!” You say, wishing the talking stick was louder than it was.” Daddy!” 

You can hear footsteps rush behind you and you speed up, almost falling as you reach the door that would lead to your safety. You pull it open and rush to your dad’s bed, all while repeating “Daddy!”

He takes a second to wake up, a second to long for you, and immediately notices your distress. Without a word he picks you up into his arms and you press your face into him. Your tears stained his pajama shirt as your grip on your talking stick tightens. 

“What’s wrong bub?” Your dad asks, voice soft and soothing. 

“There’s a m-monster in my room.” You answer, hiccuping on your own tears.

You can feel your dad freeze and he slowly stands up, arms wrapped protectively around you. He carries you to your room, walking slowly and softly. You press your face into him when he reaches the doorway, not wanting to see the monster again. 

You can hear your dad turn the light on and you want to scream how that’s a bad idea but you can’t. The tears fall from your face in steady streams and your hands shake too much to keep the talking stick steady. 

Your dad walks further into your room and looks down at you. “Where’s the monster?” 

You look up just enough to see the door of your closet and you point at it with your free hand. Your dad turns and you can feel him freeze in place, his grip around you tightening slightly. 

“BENREY?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @constantly-cloud (though I’m mostly inactive rn)


End file.
